The invention relates to an electronically commutated electric motor. The electric motor comprises a stator and a rotor, in particular a permanent magnet rotor. The electric motor comprises a control unit that is connected on the output side in particular by way of a power output stage to the stator and is designed so as to energize the stator in order to generate a rotating magnetic field.
In the case of electric motors known in the prior art, the problem resides in that in the event of a defect of a semiconductor switch a power output stage of the electric motor of the semiconductor switches with the defect becomes low resistance and as a result a stator coil of the stator that is connected to the semiconductor switch is permanently short-circuited. Thus, a short circuit current can flow during which the electric motor operates as a generator. Sparks can be produced as the power output stage, in particular of the defective semiconductor switch, is disconnected from the stator by means of a relay. As the defective semiconductor switch is disconnected from the stator by means of a semiconductor switch, in particular a MOS-FET transistor (MOS-FET=metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor), the MOS-FET transistor can become damaged.